Almost Perfection
by Forbidden Red Wine
Summary: A new student has arrived at Ouran academy, going by the name Aiden Fae. He has the unfortunate luck of meeting Renge Houshakuji, who decides he would be the perfect male to join the host club.
1. Chapter 1

_I Only Own My Original Character, Aiden Fae._

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Suoh? "

A young man stood outside the door of the wealthy chairman's office of Ouran Academy. The 16 year old boy had a rather pale complexion that contrasted greatly with his midnight colored hair. He waited patiently, his pale cherry blossom colored eyes fixed on the floor. The door to the office swung open, causing the young boy to look up, startled. A smile graced his features as his mind recognized the kind face of the chairman. Mr. Suoh beckoned him into the room before he sat back down in his office chair. The boy followed, fixing his teal tie self-consciously, his cherry blossom colored orbs drifting around the room in a curious fashion, though it looked more as if he was memorizing the layout of the area.

The chairman cleared his throat, causing the boys attention to snap towards the high authority. "You are Aiden Fae, correct? " smiles politely, carefully fingering through his notes for the records of the young boy named Aiden. "Hai ." Came the delicate reply, a mischievous grin curling onto Aiden's face. "I can't wait to meet your son and all the other students, Sir. " The chairman's eyes flicker up to analyze the young boy. "Yes, well Ouran is happy to be blessed by your presence…" Aiden's eyes open as his smile lessens; he tilts his head slightly, waiting for to continue. "But do not cause too much, we have enough trouble as it is with the host club." Aiden blinks owlishly.

"Host Club . . .? " Aiden murmurs quietly before chuckling and looking up. "Hai , I'll try my best to keep my behavior under control." The Chair man relaxes into his chair with a sigh; obviously it had been a long day for the man. Aiden settles himself in his own chair and lets his mind wander. His cherry blossom eyes settle on a piece of paper that was set in front of him. "That's your schedule." Came the voice of . Aiden nods and studies the paper curiously.

The chairman watches the boy curiously, running over the features of the boy, starting from his cherry blossom orbs down to his straight posture. Aiden stands, bowing his head to the higher authority. gains a gleam in his eye and a smile curls onto his lips. "Aa and Aiden?" The boy looks back at the chairman curiously. "In order to pass, not only must you keep up your grades, but you also need to join a club. " The boy bows his head once more. "Hai "The boy grins mischievously as he exits the office, closing the door softly.

* * *

Beep . . . Beep. . . Beep

A low growl rumbled through the not so organized room of a young male. Not long after a loud crash was heard as a recently bought clock was smashed against the bed side table. Slowly, a slim figure sat up in his bed, his cherry-blossom eyes hidden behind his bangs. He grits his teeth together, not even noticing the small stinging pain from the pressure. He turns, swinging his legs over the side of the bed before standing. He wobbles, his breath catching in his throat before he regains his balance.

The young male groans, brushing his midnight hair away from his field of vision. Allowing his pale orbs to roam his closet for mere moments before licking his lips, tugging the male ouran uniform of its hanger. He sets off to finish his daily morning routine, the hot water scalding his back as it trickles down his pale skin.

Not long after he perks his head up at the sound of a small round of knocking on the door, accompanied by a frail voice of a woman. "Master Fae, your breakfast is ready, please finish up cleaning yourself up and come down stairs to eat. " The male sighs heavily, rolling his eyes. "I told you to just call me Aiden, Marie-san "

The response was quick, filled with easily detected embarrassment. ' My apologize, Master Aiden. "The sound of the fluttering heel clicks fade and the young male known as Aiden Fae resists the urge to slap his hand to his forehead. He checks his overall appearance in the mirror one last time with a ghost of a smile before he opens the door to get his morning meal.

* * *

The whispers of girls and boys alike became a static buzz to Aiden Fae. As the day droned on, the same routine slipping into progress, he couldn't help but want to let the devils in his mind take over. He watched as the clock ticked slowly, his final period of school beginning.

The sharp click of heel's reached his ears as a taut looking teacher walked into the room, a scowl fixed onto her face. The teacher set her books down, and let out an exaggerated sigh before beginning to speak. "Alright kid's, we have a new student, will student would please come up and introduce himself?" Her cold eyes met said new students cherry-blossom orbs and a flicker on interest sparked.

Aiden stood, allowing his chair to screech dramatically. He calmly sauntered to the front before, with surprising grace for such a simple act, sat down on the teacher's desk. The female authority's jaw flapped similar to a gold fish before the boy began to introduce himself. "Aa, I am Aiden Fae, but please, just call me Aiden. " He allowed his voice to smooth over, wanting his first impression to be good at least. He bowed his head lightly, a smirk curling onto his lips as a mischievous glint consumes his pale pink eyes.

Chatter filled the room as the lightly blushing girls spoke of the charming boy. He allowed a chuckle to slip past his lips, his smirk widening into a Cheshire cat grin. He felt eyes burning into him causing his attention to fall onto a brunette haired girl who stayed silent. His head slipped, tilting to the side childishly, his grin faltering.

A loud screech silenced the chattering of the hormonal girls. The strange girl slammed her hands down on her desk, an evil spark flitting through her gaze. She opened her mouth, her mouth filtering into a disturbingly loud voice. "I Am Renge Houshakuji And You Are Joining The Host Club!" She grinned confidently, as the young male she was speaking to had lost his grin all together. His expression fell into a mix of being disturbed and utter shock at Renge's reaction to his performance. His mouth ran dry as he managed to utter something in a ghost of a whisper. "I'm what . . .?"

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated_

_This is my first fan fiction I would love constructive Criticism_

_Please no flat out Hate._


	2. Chapter 2

_I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club._

* * *

The squeaking of shoes racing fills the air as Aiden darts around a corner. His shoes squeal in protest as he almost loses his footing. His breath coming in short gasps. He risks a look back only to be met with the furious gaze of Renge Houshakuji as she rushes to capture her target. He hisses lowly in frustration, turning his gaze back to where he was running. He was lucky enough to have enough time to dodge a pillar and skid into an empty room.

The young millionaire gasped for breathe, sliding down the door. It was only then that he noticed the wafting perfume or the scattering rose petals. He only just caught the fading echo of something purred silkily.

"Welcome . . . ~ "

Covering his face with his hands, he peered through his fingers at the strange group of men. They all struck poses, huddling around a plush throne, in which a blonde – haired, violet eyed man sat. The room was filled with an almost awkward silence before two identical twins broke from their embrace and tilted their heads to the side simultaneously.

"Huh . . . ? Oh – "One of the redheads broke off his sentence as the other finished it. " It's a boy." They slouched, obviously becoming bored with the situation. He blink several times hoping this was just a dream, a horrible dream. The ' King ' Gracefully rose from his throne, his cape fluttering behind him as the strange blonde gently snatched Aiden's hand away from his face, helping him up in one fluid motion as his lips gently grazed the back of hand.

"Still, we shall treat him the same, we are the host club after all, and we are here to fulfill our costumer's greatest desire." A smile graces the blonde 'kings' face. Aiden's face fell blank, not allowing the strange blonde to meet his cherry-blossom gaze as he yanked his hand away from him. "Sorry, I don't swing that way." Aiden muttered, only to be given a horrified look from the blonde goof

. The twins peeled into laughter as the blonde slunk into a dark corner. A small tugging on his sleeve forced Aiden to train his gaze on two males, one short and young looking, and one tall and stoic. He twitched. "Hello . . .?" he murmurs, confusion tingeing his voice. The young Lolita smiles cutely. "Hi ~ I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Honey! " He giggles before continuing to introduce his friend. "And this is Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him mori. " He sings out, causing a ghost of a smile to dance across Aiden's features. "Aa, I'm Fae, Aiden Fae "

The small Haninozuka grins happily. " Well Ai-bo, would you like to eat cake with me? "Honey rocks on the balls of his feet, giving out a hopeful smile. "Well, su-" Aiden was cut off by two identical people. One of the males grabs his tie, pulling him close, and a wide smirk on his face. A red head wrapped his arms around his twin's waist, peering over his shoulder.

"No, no why don't you come with us? " One purred, and the other with a slightly lower voice chuckles. "Yes, I wanna play with our new toy ~ "Aiden Fae drops his neutral face to allow a smirk to curl upon his lips, his true nature flashing in his eyes. " Are you sure it isn't you two, who are the toys" He snickers, his cherry-blossom eyes locking with their amber ones.

Aiden's attention is shifted from the stunned twins as a young male with glasses clears his throat. "Well, Aiden-san, I suggest you request one of us before the girls get here. " This statement made Aiden rather… flustered. He broke away from the twins, falling back with a thud. A frightening noise begins as he lands, forcing his pale eyes to look up as a flower pot rolls on its edges. In the young millionaire's eyes, the pot seemed to fall in slow motion, shattering with a dull crash. Only silence followed.

* * *

He stared at the floor with a grimace. Irritation bubbled with in him has he swept up the shards of the flower pot.

"You will now be the host clubs dog! "

Tamaki's voice rang through his head. Yes, he had learned each of their names. Honey the loli-shota type. Mori the strong and silent type. Hikaru and Kaoru the little devils type. Kyoya the cool type. Haruhi, the natural and Tamaki, the Princely type. A small snicker was drawn from his lips as their names ran through his head.

His head snapped up to meet Haruhi's concerned gaze." Aiden-senpai…? "The commoner tilts his head to the side, frowning. " You cut yourself are you okay? "Aiden could already feel the gazes of the girls, hoping for something to happen. He bowed his head, an evil smirk dancing across his features. Focusing his pale pink eyes on the cut, he noticed a dull ache.

"It would seem so…" he whispered just loud enough for the girls to hear. He raises his hand and slowly draws his tongue across the wound before licking his lips. He looks up, a smirk painted onto his face, his lips tinged slightly with his own blood. "I'll be okay haruhi . . ." He trails off, his smirk widening into a grin. "Unless you want to kiss it better. "He purrs silkily, peering at the commoner out of the corner of his eyes.

Haruhi was chuckling, making Aiden's grin become more genuine. Several of the girls swooned, blood dribbling from their noses. As haruhi stood, Aiden couldn't help as his eyes widened. His pale pink gaze scanned the commoner, noticing only slight curves in places there shouldn't be. He blinked, one, twice, three times before he shrugged. Secrets were secrets, he wasn't going to interfere. . . Maybe.

* * *

He couldn't help but fidget as Tamaki stared into his eyes, frozen momentarily. His breath caught in his throat as he finally gave up and simply locked eyes with the so called 'king.' Kyoya had drawn Tamaki's attention to his appearance. He grits his teeth, uncomfortable with the feeling of hot skin pressing against the line of his jaw. "Let go, Tamaki-senpai." Finally unable to stand it, he forced his wolfish tone to take a turn at pleading. That seemed to snap said king out of his daze.

Tamaki let go and turned his back on the twitching boy. Snapping his finger together, a sharp echo filling the air of the almost empty host club. "Hikaru, Kaoru Get Aiden-kun the proper uniform of ouran academy." The two saluted. Aiden gaped at the 'king' in shock. "Kyoya, call the hair dresser, we need his hair styled and cut." Aiden sunk onto the floor, causing haruhi to walk over and make sure he was breathing properly. "Mori-senpai, honey-senpai and Haruhi can go home. " Aiden's inner devils took over as he struggled to process what was going on. A dark look consumed his shocked expression. A grin grew on his face, baring surprisingly sharp K'9's.

"Wouldn't it be best if haruhi stayed? " Tamaki turned on his heel, peering down at the soon to be host curiously. Honey and mori seemingly gone already and kyoya had gone to give the hair dresser a call. Haruhi frowned, tilting her head to the side curiously. "Well, she is a girl isn't she? She could help you find out what type I am." The Room seemed to grow heavy with that simple statement.

Tamaki's expression flashed from curious to surprised to frantic in mere seconds. The twins, peered around the sides of Tamaki, their eyes glinting with evil intent, uniforms lay forgotten on the chairs. "Well, well, well..." Hikaru trailed off, tilting his head creepily. "It looks like we'll have to. . . "Kaoru's grin widened. " Punish you! ~" The twins cackled, speaking in harmony.

Aiden only barely managed to push haruhi out of the way and dodge the two as they lunged towards him. Haruhi slowly crept out of the room, leaving Aiden to run around the stunned king, a plan scheming in his mind. Silently thanking his old drama class, he slipped around and clung to Tamaki, tears welling up in his cherry-blossom eyes. "King, please, please doesn't let them hurt me."

Tamaki's jaw hung open, slowly allowing his brain to catch up with what was happening. His eyes sparkled slightly as he hugged Aiden to him. "Don't Hurt My Darling Son, You Little Devils! It's Not His Fault He Was Intelligent Enough to Figure out Haruhi Was a Girl!" Aiden snickered uncontrollably as Tamaki yelled at them, managing to twist in Tamaki's grip and poking out his tongue at the two identical males, causing them to start fighting with Tamaki.

* * *

_'-Bo' Is the same as '-chan' except for the male gender instead._

_Reviews are appreciated_

_This is my first fan fiction I would love constructive Criticism_

_Please no flat out Hate._


	3. Chapter 3

_I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club_

* * *

Aiden Fae sat calmly, grinning impishly at his first costumers. Tilting his head to the side and leaning forward, he places his elbow on the table, resting his chin on the back of his hands. His eye lids droop lazily. Peering through his eyelashes, he allows his voice to roughen into its regular husky tone. " Aa, well why don't we start with introductions."

He chuckles as the girls eyes become fixed on him. " I am Aiden Fae, May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" The two girls cheeks flushed and they nodded almost frantically. " I-I'm Akane Sasaki…" The Young girl with honey colored hair stuttered, looking away from his cherry-blossom gaze quickly. The other girl straightened her posture and gave the newest host a flirty smile. "And I am Emiko Itō."

Aiden allowed a smirk to curl onto his features as he ran a hand through his hair." Well, my loves, would you like some tea before we begin our session?" He questions, his smirk still in place. The two girl's cheeks sparked into flaming colors at the nicknames. Akane dips her head giving a small sound of approval as Emiko nods frantically. "Y-yes Aiden-San." Emiko lets her cool slip as she presses her hands against her cheeks.

He nods; smiling softly as he carefully pours the tea into the expensive cups. He takes a sip of his own tea, smiling at the bitter sweet taste. "Maah, Aiden-san? Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Akane shyly looks away as his attention becomes focused on her. "Of course, how rude of me." A ghost of a smile flickers on his face.

Before he even began to speak, a yelp escaped Emiko's lips as a drop of hot tea burned her finger. She sets the tea cup down clumsily as she raises her hand to suck on the burn. A pale hand catches her wrist. Aiden brings her hand to him, inspecting the wound with a small frown. Bringing her wounded finger closer. He gently kisses the wound, running his cool tongue against the burn causing her face to burn red.

He felt eyes begin to burn into the back of his head. Pulling away from the girl just in time glimpse a flash of blonde hair flying towards him. His eyes widen slightly and he lets out a small squeak as he was tackled to the ground. The so called 'king' nuzzles against the newest host. " Oh My Darling Son You Did Amazing."

Aiden's jaw dropped , gasping for breath as a faint blush settles onto his face. The girls around him squeal at the sight as they file out of the now closed host club. He squirms against Tamaki's hold, whining lowly. "L-let go I cant breathe" Aiden yelps breathily.

* * *

Aiden was adorn with a confused look on his face." What are they arguing about?" he mutters, watching as kyoya rather calmly speaks to Tamaki while the blonde was grinning excitedly. Though the fire haired twins motioned, as if they disagreed. Mori stood silently behind honey, who only put his opinion in every once and a while.

Sadly, Aiden was out of hearing range, so he was stuck watching the scene in mild amusement and confusion. Haruhi glances at the newest addition to the club with a bland look. " Their arguing about what type you'll be. " Aiden blinked slowly, tilting his head to the side as he drapes his arm around the girls shoulder, leaning into her slightly.

"Shouldn't you be over there to then?" He rests the side of his head on top of hers. Haruhi tenses wearily but answers the question anyway, also adding in a question of her own. "Well, I don't really care. " She states bluntly. "And what are you doing?" Aiden yawns, sinking to the floor, dragging Haruhi with him. "I'm tired, and you're a good pillow." He cuddles into her, closing his cherry-blossom eyes. She huffs, rolling her eyes. " Damn Rich Bastard. . ." She mutters.

* * *

When the host club had finally finished arguing, they were met with a strange sight. Aiden was sleeping, his face becoming peaceful and childish instead of being pulled into a wolfish leer. Haruhi stood, putting a finger to her lips to hush them. "He was exhausted, let him sleep." The twin's whines, slinking closer to wake the male up. Tamaki, unable to contain his excitement to tell the newest host about his type he rushes forward with the twins.

"I wouldn't." Kyoya's voice echoed slightly, making the three impatient hosts turn to face the shadow king. "His blood types AB." He stayed blandly, his glasses glinting. Tamaki, hikaru, and kaoru tripped over themselves to get away from Aiden, who began to stir from the noise. Honey hops forward, placing Usa-chan down next to Aiden before hopping onto the couch himself, and curling up with him. Mori moved to stop him, only to stop as Aiden wraps his arms around the oldest host club member, falling back to sleep at honey plays with his hair.

Honey falls asleep soon after, leaving the host club with two grumpy wakers.

* * *

Pale pink eyes flutter open, only to droop half-lidded. The whole room froze as Aiden slowly sat up, his bangs casting a shadow over his face. His face blank, a dark aura hanging in the air around him. " Who . . . the FUCK… woke me up." A grin curled onto his lips, strangely sharp K9's being revealed. Honey let out a loud cry as he clung to mori "Ai-Bo's Being Scary!" He whimpered.

Immediately Aiden's whole form relaxed and he snickered. "I'm sorry honey-senpai." He fell back onto the couch, laughing uncontrollably. "I didn't mean to scare you." The small male nodded slowly, smiling slightly. "It's okay Ai-bo, I understand!"

Aiden's attention drifted to the snickering twins and the cooing 'king' as they stared at a phone shining brightly in their hands. The newest host cleared his throat, watching them curiously. "What's so funny?" he huffed. Hikaru looked up, smirking. " I didn't know you were a cuddler Aiden~" Said males face flushed as kaoru showed him a picture of him cuddling with honey and Usa-chan.

A certain blonde male grabbed his hands, yanking Aiden up and spinning him around. "Aiden-Kun Is So Adorable." Tamaki squealed as Aiden's faced reddened. The twins snickered. The rest of the host club seemed to be finishing up for the day. " h-help-" The newest host stuttered, getting dizzy. Quickly, he seemed to be ripped from Tamaki's grip.

Two fire haired twins were embracing Aiden, who stared unimpressed at the sulking 'king.' "Why don't we-"Hikaru trailed of, tilting his head with a smirk as kaoru finished his sentence. "Go home and play~" A smirk danced across Aiden's features. He leaned further into hikaru, pulling kaoru closer to where he could whisper with only the three of them hearing. "Depends on what you mean by play."

He broke out of the twins embrace, walking to the sulking king. "You never did tell me what type I was going to be." He stated rather bluntly. All at once Tamaki bounced up, grinning happily. The lighting cut to where it was a simple spot light on Tamaki. "Aa, Aiden, thank you for reminding me."

A new spot light flickered on as Tamaki's spot light turned off, revealing a bored looking haruhi, who quickly smiled, realizing the spotlight had targeted her. " I am Haruhi Fujioka, the natural type." She bowed her head, waving as a new light flickered on revealing the twins, embracing each other. "I am hikaru-"started one of the identical males. "I am Kaoru-"they smirked. "And we are the hitachiin brothers, the little devils type." Another spot light lit the dark room, revealing Honey. "I am Mitsukuni Haninozuka, AKA Honey, I am the Boy Lolita type" He smiled cutely. Soon after a light lit up revealing Mori. Honey skipped over and jumped onto the taller males shoulders. "And this is Takashi morinozuka, the strong and silent type." Mori nodded lightly. Once more a light turned on revealing the falsely smiling kyoya. " I am Kyoya Ootori, The cool type." The shadow king stated calmly.

A final light flickered on revealing Tamaki. "I am Tamaki Suoh, The princely type." Aiden blinked several times, unable to grasp what was happening as Tamaki pointed a finger at him rather…dramatically. "You have been decided to be the Trickster Type." The host club began to speak in harmony. "and starting now, you are an official host."

A blank look swept onto the wary trickster. He was definitely regretting ever running in here.

* * *

_I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club_

_'-Bo' Is the same as '-chan' except for the male gender instead._

_Reviews are appreciated_

_This is my first fan fiction I would love constructive Criticism_

_Please no flat out Hate._

_I apologize for any OOC-ness_


	4. Chapter 4

_I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club_

_Look Below For What Day's This Story Will Be Updated._

* * *

Aiden Fae stared blankly as the girls piled into music room three. Chewing on a regular chocolate covered pocky, he hummed in greeting. A smirk flickered into existence. "Aa, Emiko-Chan, welcome back." His eyes closed as a small smiled curled onto his lips. Emiko Itō nodded, sitting down in the plush chair directly in front of her scheduled host.

The cherry blossom eyes male gently pushes a cup of tea her way, a sly look naturally resting on his face. "Be careful, we wouldn't want another incident." Emiko blushed faintly, delicately taking a sip of her tea. Aiden watched her, tilting his head ever so slightly in amusement.

Twirling another pocky stick in between his fingers, his attention was briefly taken by a brilliant idea that shined brightly in his mind. He look down at the box of pocky, his hair shadowing his face as a grin danced across his features. He looked back up, to find Emiko watching him with a faint blush still painted on her cheeks. " Aa, I hope you don't mind me calling the twins over, I wish to ask them something."

Emiko nods frantically, her nerved becoming taut as her blush darkens due to her being caught staring. He smiles warmly, though almost evil intent flickers in his eyes. He turns to call on hikaru and kaoru, only to find himself faced with hikaru. Aiden's cheeks warm at the sudden closeness. Arms slink around his shoulders from behind and kaoru rests his chin on the pink eyed males shoulder.

'Speak of the devils and they shall appear…'

Aiden thought blandly before his red face morphs into a smirk. "Aa, I see you couldn't stay away." He purrs softly. The twins chuckle lightly, identical grin curling onto their identical faces. "Maybe…" Hikaru starts. "Maybe not." Kaoru finishes.

Glancing at the very red Emiko out of the corner of his eyes, Aiden smirks. Shaking the pocky box lightly, he breaks away from Kaoru's grip. " I was wondering if you wanted to play the pocky game."

A dull thump sounded from beside them, immediately earning their attention. Emiko lay unconscious on the ground, blood running from her nose. A pout forms on Aiden's face. "Awe, but we didn't even get the play." The twins snicker.

* * *

After almost running out of pocky, and the flow of costumers diminished, Aiden was allowed to lounge with any of the hosts he chose. The choice was sudden nothing but a lie as Tamaki forced Aiden to sit by him. Aiden chewed numbly on a now strawberry flavored pocky. Tamaki laid the flattery and flirtation on thick, so boredom grew like wild fire.

The corner of Aiden's lips twitch as an idea raced through his head once more. "Aa Tamaki?" Violet eyes met Pale pink ones. A smirk graced Aiden's features. "Would you like to play the pocky game with me?" The king was reduced to a stuttering mess.

Amusement flashed in the trickster's eyes as he watched Tamaki with a bland expression. Quickly getting over the amusement of this affect, a pout formed on the pale face of Aiden Fae. He brought his knees to his chest and looked away sadly.

'Thank you drama class '

He smirked inwardly as the king froze, wide violet eyes staring numbly at him as he sniffled. "I-I'm sorry, but the twins wouldn't play with me and I- I" A muffled whine escapes his throat as he was glomped by Tamaki himself. "Anything for my darling son~" He stated quickly, a rant slowly forming itself in the kings mind. A smirk curled onto Aiden's face.

Aiden quickly cut off the ranting Tamaki as he shook the box, lightly placing a strawberry flavored pocky in-between his lips. "Are we going to play, or no?" His head tilted to the side, a mischievous glint in his cherry-blossom eyes. Tamaki's cheeks warmed, a heavy red settling on his features as he covered the bottom half of his face with his hand.

Aiden's cheeks puffed up as he frowned. "Don't be mean Tamaki, you promised." A sigh escaped the trickster's lips as he pushed the pocky stick fully into his mouth, not bothering to break it.

Tamaki's hand fell away from his reddened face, his jaw going slack.

The king promptly fainted.

* * *

To figures hovered over the bed the unconscious king lay upon.

Glasses glinted and cherry blossom eyes sparkle with silent laughter.

Pale pink eyes move to look at the shadow king.

" I didn't know the king was a pervert."

Onyx eyes met Pink ones.

" What did you do? "

Pale lips pull into a smirk.

" Deep Throat Pocky "

A staring contest takes place.

Onyx Vs Pink.

Kyoya Ootori chuckles softy, leaving a smirking Aiden Fae to watch over the sleeping king.

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

_This Story Will Be Updated Every Friday And/Or Saturday._

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated_

_This is my first fan fiction I would love constructive Criticism_

_Please no flat out Hate._

_I apologize for any OOC-ness_


	5. Chapter 5

_I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club._

_I Do Not Own 'Killer' By The Ready Set_

* * *

Aiden Fae was bored.

He casually propped is feet up, his head tilted back as he lazily twirls a teal rose in his fingers. Black and blue headphones rested cozily against his ears, the music turned up so he couldn't hear anything else. The world slowly began to drift away from him.

"Stu-u-uck in a limbo (Here we go)  
Me and my sins go (Toe to toe oh-oh-oh)"

His low humming was risen into singing. He slowly gathered the attention of many of the others costumers. He barely opened his eyes to reveal lazy cherry blossom orbs. His lips barely parted as he pauses with the song.

"I played a vicious part (Whoa-oh)  
I've broken my fair share of hea-ar-ar-arts"

He was numbly aware of the glances. He opened his mouth to sing the next few lyrics only to stop, his eye widening as someone turned off his music. A scowl curves onto his features, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

Caramel eyes brighten innocently as the irritated male removes his headphones. "Ai-Bo would you like to join me for some cake?" The Lolita boy giggles happily. Aiden blinks, his features softening as he smiles lightly. The atmosphere lightens as pink eyed male followed honey to his table.

* * *

Tamaki stares at the pair eating cake, still frozen. His costumers gush over him, begging for a reaction. "Tamaki, this is unlike you, you shouldn't ignore our guests." Kyoya chided, resisting the urge to chuckle. The blonde twitched ever so slightly. His unusual eyes brightening to show a sign of unshed tears.

The blonde king threw himself at Kyoya, a wail escaping his lips. "Mommy! Our Son Made A Scary Face!"

* * *

The sweet red velvet cake was easily Aiden Fae's favorite type of cake. A hum of contentment escaped his lips as he took his first bite. His pale pink eyes lighting up happily. Honey easily devoured his own chocolate cake, smiling happily as he chatted with the girls.

Pale pink eyes blink as Aiden Fae slowly processed the question thrown at him. "So what's the basis of your type, Aiden-San?" He presses his lips together, tilting his head to the side at the unusual question the newest costumer asked. "Aa, well miss, I'm The Trickster Type." a grimace flashes onto his features.

A feminine scream echoes through the room, gathering everyone's attention. A smirk curls onto the tricksters features. "Aa, here's a live demonstration ma'am." The girl blinked as the pink eyed male gracefully stood. He quickly makes his way to the drenched Tamaki, red cake batter sliding down the king.

Grabbing Tamaki's hand, curling his fingers with the kings, the trickster easily swept him onto his feet. Tamaki was gasping, unable to respond. Aiden leaned close, a grin widening onto his drags his tongue across the kings cheek, savoring the sweet taste of the cake batter. He licks his lips before his voice flowed out into a whisper, only for Tamaki to hear.

"That's what you get for restricting my pocky allowance. "

* * *

The echo of squeals still rung in Aiden's ears, though a smirk never left his face. Tamaki was of course, cleaned and back to his usual bubbly state. Though he didn't have any costumers to tend too, he was content to listen to the chatter of the girls walking out or to their next host. He grinned mischievously as two girls peered at him, murmuring about the so called "Yaoi" moment a few minutes ago.

A loud hum of a motor screeched as an area in the ground lifted, revealing a grinning Renge. All color drained from the tricksters face. His jaw hung slightly in suppressed horror and awe. " I Ship It!" Her high pitched voice squealed. "The host club has happily entertained these rich girls for as long as can be remembered, But it also has a secret side. Yaoi crushes scattered about, you girls just got a peak at the newest secret Yaoi pairing. The Prince and The Peasant."

Aiden blinks slowly. "What do you mean, Peasant?" He twitches. Renge smiles, popping her hip to the side, and placing her hand on her popped hip. "A trickster is most likely a peasant begging for attention, like a student constantly causing trouble."

Arms lock around Aiden as he threatens to rush the laughing otaku. The twins laugh loudly, restraining the angered trickster. The girls around the chattered and squealed, some even fainting from heavy nose bleeds as they day dream about their newest Yaoi pairing.

* * *

Aiden Fae was officially being punished

His pale pink eyes glaring sharply at his teal rose as the king dragged on about how much of a "bad boy" he was. The twins snickered in the background. Kyoya was scribbling in his black book. Haruhi was cleaning and honey and mori were…exactly where they were before.

Finally, he was through with listening to the rant. His eyes widened, brightening with fake unshed tears. The twins blink, trailing closer to see what happened. "O-okay, I get it." A low whine escaped his throat as he spoke, looking away from Tamaki to hide his smirk. Tamaki turned to look at him, pausing in his pacing. "I won't pour anymore cake batter on you…" Aiden turned a smirk still visible. "As long as you don't mess with my pocky. " The king dropped down into his emo corner.

* * *

A disheveled male walked into his rather large house, his cherry pink eyes tired but somewhat pleased. His tie was loosened and his shirt un-tucked. A maid quietly greeted him. "Aa, Master Fae, Did you have a good day at school?"

The boy pauses, staring blankly for a moment before a small genuine smile graces his features.

"Yes, yes I did."

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated_

_This is my first fan fiction I would love constructive Criticism_

_Please no flat out Hate._

_I apologize for any OOC-ness_


	6. Chapter 6

_I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club_

_Beta: None_

* * *

A silent stand still was the cause of the cold atmosphere in the usually cheery Fae household. A grumpy Aiden Fae eyes his father, his face carefully blank as he adjusts his tie. Tension swirls heavily in the air. The silence was deadening. Cherry pink eyes locked in a contest with a calculating ever green gaze.

The older male dips his head lightly, his inspection of his son over with. A rush of air escapes the young male's lips as relief hits him head on. His father's trailing gaze weighing heavily on his shoulder as he quickly escapes the corridor. The atmosphere lightens considerably as the two lose sight of each other.

* * *

Aiden Fae was easily able to make it to the kitchen with minutes to spare on his morning schedule. He sipped his steaming bowl of soup lazily as he observes his maids movements with a key precision. His once relaxed cherry blossom gaze was deadened from his previous encounter. Marie was tense, her grip on the cool pan shaky. She slipped the pan into the oven, not even glancing at the male watching her.

" Marie-san…"

A low drawl escaped the males lips, his voice void of emotion. " you didn't tell me father had returned." His voice became clipped, his pink eyes narrowing in anger. The maid froze in place, a small shaky laugh escaping her. Her lips parted, her breathing becoming steady as she readied herself to speak.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Marie gasped lowly and took this as her easiest escape route. Aiden grimaced as he watched the retreating maid.

* * *

He stared blankly out the doorway, not able to process what exactly was happening. He heard the rustling of clothes near his ear a bit too late as to pairs of arms wrapped around him. The two kidnappers dart off towards the car rolling up at the end of the drive way. He gasps for air, watching numbly as he notices his kidnappers looked oddly familiar.

It all clicks as the window rolls down to reveal Tamaki and Haruhi. He twitches, his cherry eyes glaring holes into the so called king. Haruhi smiles apologetically, a strange sense of déjà vu washing over her. Aiden squirms, gasping as he was pushed through the open door of Tamaki's auto mobile, landing across the other two passenger's laps. The door was slammed shut as Aiden began to move, sitting up and grimacing. "What the hell is go-"

His face flamed red as a sudden realization swept over him. Haruhi snickered lightly as he stared blankly at Tamaki. "S-sorry…" He mutters, quickly scooting off the other males lap.

* * *

Aiden Fae was grinning impishly as he listened to haruhi's stories of the last time she was at the beach. He of course had to cut in every once and a while to put in his own twists. He was sitting on a towel set out for him, his black hair and swim wear soaked. His cheeks were pink from being in the sun for a while.

Of course, Aiden was always aware of his surroundings, the twins messing with the few girls here. Tamaki working on his mobile host club act, kyoya helping to tally the money and amount of girls he went through. Honey was playing in the waves with Mori's super vision.

Haruhi had finally finished her stories and began to read a book she had brought for entertainment. Aiden deciding it was high time to find his own source of amusement, he set out for the twins. Revenge was always best served cold, but it wouldn't taste as sweet if it was freezer burned.

His impish grin twisted evilly as identical alarmed look settled on the twins faces as they caught sight of him. His arms snaked around the male's shoulders as he tilted his head childishly, his voice glazed in a sickeningly sweet manner.

"Why don't we go have some…fun.."

He licked his lips suggestively causing many of the girls to squeal and rocket away to tell they're friends. The twins shuddered, their faces reddening. They glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. Kaoru was the first to take a tentative step away, leading in several others as he hightailed away from the scene, hikaru following quickly after.

Aiden pouted faintly. "I only wanted to play volley ball.." he grumbled, barely hiding a faint snicker.

* * *

Aiden Fae was not happy.

In fact, he was terrified.

It was one of those nights. They hosts had recently retired into the shadow kings mansion. They had eaten a small meal and began to retire to their own sleeping quarters.

He licked his chapped lips, shaking lightly as the darkness presses down around him. His breathing unsteady as he curls into a ball, images flashing behind his eyelids. He had recently awoken from a nightmare. The same nightmare he had every year, on the same month, on the same day.

* * *

A young boy, at the age of four slept soundly in the back seat of a sleek black vehicle. His eyelids fluttering as he dreamt of unknown things. His mothers soft eyes rest on him, a delicate smile dancing across her features. She turns back to face the road, lessening up on the gas as a sign passed, signaling the new speed limit. A light quickly roamed closer, causing her eyes to drift up.

A screech that was mixed with a high wail of a woman's scream.

A swerve that would never help them reach safety.

The dawning realization.

The unclipping of a seat beat.

The protection only a mother would voluntarily give.

Silence was all that was left with a heart beat slowly dying. Several scratches littered the boys face and body. A fragile smile returned to the mothers face. A small caress of the young sons face would be her last contact to another human being. Her breathing became shallow. A smile dropped. A heart beat faded.

Eyelids flickered open revealing cherry blossom orbs.

A tear slipped down the boys face.

* * *

A scream echoed through the halls as Aiden Fae sat bolt upright. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he trembled. Oh how he hated this day.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated_

_This is my first fan fiction I would love constructive Criticism_

_Please no flat out Hate._

_I apologize for any OOC-ness_


	7. Chapter 7

_I Only Own My Original Character, Aiden Fae._

* * *

A depressed air hung lowly over the young male. His cherry blossom eyes focused mainly on the ground. He licks his chapped lips before taking a sip of coffee dully aware of the sharp burning sensation. Several hosts peered at him, though not all of them were up yet.

A frown could be seen flashing across Haruhi's face. "Aiden-san, are you okay?"

A low growl escapes his mouth. His eyes flash in a numbing sort of irritation. "Just leave me the hell alone Haruhi. A slamming door signaled his infuriated exit. Haruhi's frown deepens.

* * *

Aiden lays splayed out across the sand. A shine of unshed tears blurring his vision. Everything seemed so bleak. His emotions dull but easily spiked. His sense of the world tipped and shaken. He seemed so out of place. He digs his fingers weakly into the grains of sand. Tears threatening to slip as time continued to tick on.

It was a vicious cycle after all, time stopped for nothing, no one. No matter the pain, the sorrow, the happiness. It continues to tick on, giving everyone a bleak taste of how life really is and sometimes, there's a special person that knows.

That knows how life really is. The sorrow, the hatred, the happiness, every numbing sense of emotion. All plays a simple part to tell a small story, because everyone's story adds up at some point.

Aiden rolls over and pushes himself up to stand, trudging back inside, realizing someone might be a bit worried.

He sighs lightly. Yeah…right.

* * *

He was slightly…overwhelmed with it all. He chuckles lowly as his strange group of friends fret over his minor disappearance. A whirl of emotions curls tightly in the pit of his stomach and he licks his chapped lips lightly, his face reddening as tears flood his gaze.

He proceeded to rip himself away from the minor lecture of Tamaki and the worried glances of haruhi. He grits his teeth as his posture fails ad he slumps to the ground, a low sob muffled as his hands fly up to cover his face.

He was immediately granted the soft comforting presence of Haruhi as the rest of the Host club gathers around in similar confusion. Tamaki seemed to have froze in time as his eyes darken slightly, a frown growing as he watches the suddenly fragile male sob.

* * *

Sobbing was reduced to a small sniffle here and there, and the group had moved to huddling on the couch. Tamaki had stayed strangely silent the whole time, a surprisingly contemplating look flashing across his face. Aiden parted his lips as a rush of air pasted his lips.

"I-I'm sorry."

The whole group glanced towards the male.

" I guess I should start with the beginning… September 5th , around when I was four years old. I was traveling back home from a birthday party, my birthday party. I was asleep in the back seat. My mother was not paying full attention as a car came rushing towards her, and last m-minute…"

A small gasp sounded as a small hiccup escalated into a sob.

" At the last minute my mother gave her life to protect me."

A hush silence fell as the male shook lightly. " My mother…"

A smile rose. " My mother was an amazing women from the stories I've heard. She loved the whole family and treated everyone with how they should be, with a fair and a kind heart."

" I miss her so much.."

His body relaxes as he slumps against haruhi, a small frown twisted upon her lips.

" Today… Today is September 5th …. My birthday. "

He laughed lightly, tears welling up and slipping down his pale cheeks.

* * *

A group of teens huddle around a fragile sleeping teen. Tear streaks still trail down his face as he sleeps soundly, with a childlike innocence. Hushed whispers slipping through the silence.

" He isn't as arrogant and prissy as he seems…"

Haruhi admits quietly, her eyes soften in a new light of understanding.

Honey and mori stay silent, but their presence was known.

Kyoya jotted down notes lightly.

Hikaru grimaced lightly, kaoru's lips pressed into a tight line, piping in when needed.

Tamaki licked his chapped lips lightly.

" You wouldn't have ever guessed my graceful son would have had such a depressing past."

The fiery haired twins snickered lowly.

Haruhi lightly slapped her hand to her forehead.

* * *

**Important :**

_I am Painfully aware of how short this is, and of how i have been failing to keep up with my stated deadline for each chapter. I have been having severe health issues. I will do my best to keep up with my work. Thank You._

_Also, I am looking for a beta, or editor. I've noticed i can be heavy with spelling or grammar problems. Don't be afraid to speak up if you would like to help! I hope to be great friends with all of you._

* * *

_Small cliche, My apologizes_

_Happy Thanksgiving _

_Reviews are appreciated_

_If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all_


End file.
